


Weekend together alone

by Shevron



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: This is a sidestory to the story 'One anniversary'...The daughter is with friends on a campingtrip, work is annoying and at home is her mate waiting for her.
Relationships: Shevron Velvetpaw / Cathleen Velvetpaw
Kudos: 3





	Weekend together alone

There was a grocery-store not far away from his home and on the way from the Old Wolf Tavern.  
Since they moved to Zootopia and Felicitas was born, it wasn´t as easy as once to get a good amount of quality-time with Cathleen.  
They had never even thought of the possibility to complain about that, since their little angel provided enough joy to forget those little inconveniences…  
But this opportunity was just too perfect to ignore.  
A full weekend only to themselves and he intend to use it to the fullest…

Today he would surpass himself with dinner and Shevron did check every single leaf of the herbs he intend to use for his surprise…  
Potatoes, vegetables, some flour. After those ingredients passed the strict controls, the next step was a part in the back of the store for special orders.  
“Hello, is my order ready?”  
“Of course! Here…”  
The tiger behind the counter opened a package and showed the panther its contents.  
“Best quality. As pure as possible. Exactly as ordered.”  
His eyes began to shine and it was hard not to drool…  
After the survey of the ware he put it away.  
“Thanks Jeremy.”  
“It was a pleasure.”

The next stop was a store for wines of extraordinaire quality.  
“Welcome dear customer. How can I help you?”  
“I´ve ordered a bottle 2018 Puligny Montrachet 1er Cru  
«Sous le Puits».”  
“Ah yes. If you would be so kind to wait a moment. I´ll get it immediately.”

Just a few minutes later he was on his way home…  
His way led the panther trough a small park on one of the clearings and some rays of sunlight warmed his fur.  
The weather promised to be a warm night.  
>Perfect.<

The day was long and she felt partly as if she would have to take care of Felicitas again. The only difference was: Felicitas was sleeping every now and then and allowed them to take a breath.  
Her subordinates behaved, as if they intended to cause her pain from seeing their mistakes alone! She usually wasn´t like that, but the thought of tearing them apart were really appealing… a few times…  
Nowadays she had to wait till she´s home with her family to take a deep breath and some cuddles with her mate and their little kitty to calm down.  
The panthress felt like the last weeks were solidified stress. Sometimes even not enough rest for a relaxed breakfast. The weekends the only opportunities to take a deep breath and try to relax for a bit.

But this weekend would be something special:

Felicitas was on a camping-trip with Mick and Bo, while she and Shevron could enjoy some time alone!  
She had already some ideas what she want to do with him and smiled…

When her home came into view some of her ideas became very… vivid…  
Cathleen´s paw got to her pawbag and even before she could reach it, the door in front of her opened and her mate stood there…  
And what she could see in his eyes was very promising.

“Hello beautiful kitty. Would you like to come in?”  
Somehow the way he said that let her feel like she had butterflies in her belly.  
“Hey handsome.”  
The panthress had barely crossed the threshold, when both their tails closed the door and their arms were around each other with their tongues dancing.

After a while their lips parted and both were panting.  
“I have something… prepared for you.”  
Cathleen lifted her brow at that.

Without a word he led her to the living-room and placed her on a comfortable-armchair.  
Shevron bend down and glided with his nose over her cheek, before pulling a handle to extend the pawrest and bend the seat back.  
“I´ll check the food in the kitchen and will be back in a minute.”

Even after all those years they were together she couldn´t deny the still very apparent attraction between her mate and herself.  
Not as often as once, thanks to Felicitas, but still strong as ever.  
Cathleen licked her fangs at the sight of his backside…

As promised her mate appeared less than a minute later and stopped at the sight.  
She had put her arms up, laying them over the top of the backrest to highlight her lean body, the well-defined outlines of her legs and her not exactly small bust while her agile tail lay over the armrest, tip slightly moving to and forth…  
Telling him with her smile alone, what she want…  
Shevron had to chew on his lower lip, not to pounce on the goddess before him. It was hard to resist, but he had a plan he wanted to pull through. And he had no doubt the pain to endure the time till then will be worth it…

He did go down on one knee at the pawrest, looked up to his mate and, without losing eye-contact, began to massage her paw with slow movements.  
The panthress´ head rolled back and she began to purr and moan with closed eyes.

When he started with her other paw, her tail wrapped himself around his neck and up the back of his head, till the tip was slightly above his eyes.  
Shevron nuzzled into the soft fur and began to purr too without stopping his massage.

The alluring scent of her arousal filled his nose, stronger with every passing moment, but they would need their strength for what he had planned. So the next step was really necessary.

The panther stood and offered her his arm.  
“If my lady would allow. Dinner should be ready.”  
Cathleen needed a moment to notice the heavenly treatment of her paws stopped, but after that she took his elbow and let herself be lead to the table.  
After she was set, he walked into the kitchen and after a moment to wash his paws she could hear him opening the oven.

When he came back he held a tray in his paws with a rather big piece of tuna.  
She could see the still softly pink flesh and her nose could detect so many herbs, but they didn´t overpower the tuna, but accented it.  
Only a moment later a carafe with wine appeared in his paw, filling her glass with the dry white-wine.  
Her maw watered at the aroma of this feast alone and when she could taste it, she had to moan.  
“Delicious!”

It took her a few bites, but in the end she recognized the taste.  
“Moment… It tastes like…”  
She looked at her mate.  
“… like the main-dish at our wedding…”  
“One of the best days in my life.”  
“For me too.”

The rest of their meal was rather quiet, if the purring sounds would be ignored, and after they finished the last traces Shevron walked over to Cathleen and gave her an upside-down-kiss from behind.  
The tuna-flavour was still there, but it was far more delicious because they could taste each other too.

“You´ll rest a moment and I´ll prepare a nice and hot bath.”  
“Only if you join me.”  
Another long and tender kiss followed.  
“I hoped you would say that…”

As before she wasn´t opposed to the sight of him going away, much less, when he reappeared a few minutes later, wearing only his black fur.  
With slow and well measured movements he walked behind her chair again, wrapped his arms around her while he nuzzled her neck and began to purr.  
“You are perfect my love.”

Shevron led his mate to the bathroom and during the slow walk one piece after another landed on the floor… Revealing more and more of her soft and shining black fur to his roaming paws, eyes and tail.  
Cathleen was almost in a trance, when she entered the room and her senses were greeted with some lovely smelling scented candles and countless rose-petals…

He helped her into the tub and climbed in behind her. Now Cathleen was sitting between his legs and his paws didn´t hesitate to begin the kneading of all the hard points in her neck, shoulders and back.  
“Ohhh…”  
She began again to purr and the panthress hat no doubt she will do it many times more…

This time he even let his claws out to glide through her fur and over her warm skin.  
His deftly movements showed no mercy and it seemed like an eternity of wonderful feelings till she leaned back against his chest.  
Her tail wound around his and she could feel his barbed hardness at her back.  
Cathleen couldn´t resist and let one of her paws sneak behind her to grab it

Shevron wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed her further against himself.  
His paws began to roam over her perfect body, beginning at her taut belly.  
One paw glided up to her chest and over the soft mounds. The other glided down to her thigh and further down as far as he could reach.  
From there he let his claws glide over the soft skin beneath her fur.  
A shudder shot through her body and Cathleen began to pant…  
All the while he placed soft love-bites along her neck.  
A combination of purring and moaning escaped her maw while her head bend back onto his left shoulder.

He let them glide a bit further down and began to pour water over her shoulders, her neck and her muzzle to let the hot water work wonders on her body.  
They stayed within the tub cuddling and with roaming paws till the water began to cool down.

That was the moment Shevron lifted his mate out of the lukewarm water and over to the fur-dryer in the corner.  
The hot air surrounded them and their tongues danced again till their fur was dry.  
Their bodies rubbed at each other and slowly they made their way to the living-room.

Beside the doorway he had put a small device he grabbed without looking and pressed a button. With that soft music began to play and his movements changed to a slow and very sensual dance.

The small barbs on his hardness scratched her belly and she wanted him to scratch a very serious itch she had even before she entered her home.  
So she leaned against him and whispered something into his ear.  
“I know you are trying to combine the best parts of our wedding and honeymoon…  
A wonderful idea and this time I don´t want us to cut the dance short… but you have to take care of that itch…”  
Without warning the panthress wrapped her left leg around his hip, jumped and impaled herself in his barbed hardness. Filling her system with the borderline painful pleasure the barbs create.

Both moaned at the sudden movement and pulled their arms closer around their mate.  
After a moment his left paw reached down to the base of her tail where she was extremely sensitive.  
With a purr she leaned back to look into his eyes.  
“You are no young kitten anymore. You are a grown panther! So: Show me you can still dance!”  
With that she let her paw glide from the back of his neck to his chest… With drawn claws…  
And his reaction wasn´t a purr but a full scale moan.

“Your wish is my command.”  
Cathleen pulled her leg back, but they were still connected.  
“Prove it!”  
Shevron pressed his mate against him and made the first step to the side. Of course the movement let his hardness glide in and out of her and both moaned, but he didn´t let the pleasure control him and moved with her around. They continued their sensual dance for some minutes and they already ignored the soft music from the speakers as their moaning and purring was far more captivating…

Then they reached the point they were desperately carving: Cathleen moaned loudly, trembled, pulled Shevron flush against her and he could feel how her insides were milking him.  
After all the build-up he followed her example and let himself go… filling her with his seed…  
“YES! YES! YES!”  
There they stood. Arms and tails tightly wrapped around another and trembling through the bliss… their tongues bound in an euphoric dance.

Only a few seconds later Cathleen already broke the kiss and moaned into his ear.  
“Continue with the dance.”  
After a moment of even more panting and frantically kissing, he did as ordered.

It took them only a few minutes and they reached the peak a second time and again Cathleen wanted to continue their dance.

Quite a few times more he shot his load inside his mate, till he had to admit, that his legs trembled too much to continue with the dancing.

But Cathleen decided that wouldn´t be a problem. She pushed him into the bedroom and threw him on the bed.  
She crawled on all fours over his laying body and began to nip at his neck.  
“You did a good job out there. Now it´s my turn.”  
The panther intended to lift his upper body, but was stopped by her paw.  
“No. Now you lay down.”  
She bit down on his shoulder, put her claws on his arms and grounded her hips on his, effectively impaling herself again.

The panthress straightened up with a moan and let her claws glide over his chest.  
Cathleen started rocking her hips up and down at a frantic speed and needed only a few seconds till he shoot his next load into her. But she didn´t even slow down… He could feel how she came and her walls gripped him even tighter, but she rode him further through her next climax. And the next, and the next, and the next…

When she reached the point, where she was too exhaust to continue, she let herself fall down and snuggled onto him.  
Both began to use their tongues to clear each other’s head, neck and shoulders from the sweat and all the pheromones within…  
Cathleen allowed them only a few minutes to rest, before she purred into his ear.  
“Continue.”

His mate was absolutely insatiable tonight, but the panther didn´t mind. Even if it was very tiring.  
She crawled off him and laid down on her belly, lifting her rear.

Shevron took his position behind her and Cathleen wrapped her tail around his hip.  
He bend over her back and put his fangs on her neck, before he started to trust anew into her willing body with unrestricted vigor.

Her taste alone was like an aphrodisiac and he couldn´t resist the call of her, even if he would have wanted.  
Cathleen´s moaning and purring was driving him crazy and he got faster and faster with every time he came into her.  
His body was screaming from exhaustion till he couldn´t ignore it anymore.  
With a last effort he could reach their climax one final time, before he collapsed and rolled onto his right side with Cathleen pressed at his front.

Both panted like crazy and tried to get feeling into their bodies again…  
But it´s the good kind of pain. The kind you enjoy because it showed you how much you have done.

Now they just cuddled and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies regenerating the energy to continue, but that will have to wait until the next morning.

He had hugged her around her middle, curled his tail around hers and was enjoying the intimate meaning of so much contact.  
After a while of silent pleasure Cathleen began to smile.  
“What do you think they are doing right now?”  
“If he did it right, the kids are sleeping like stones and he will use the opportunity to hold his beloved mate and maybe watching the stars?”  
“Hmmm… I like that image…”  
She began to purr…  
“Right now I prefer another image.”  
With that he began to nip on her neck.  
“Something that have nothing to do with them…”  
He began to purr.  
“… and everything with my beautiful mate…”

The sun shone through the windows and the warm rays woke her almost as gently as her mate.  
On the nightstand stood a glass of water as almost every morning she wake up.  
Not for the first time she was glad her mate provided her something for the morning after a long night.  
Without waking him she grabbed the glass and took a small sip.  
The cool liquid felt wonderful in her throat and after the first sip, she opened the nightstand on her side of the bed and picked up a small package.  
She frowned at the blister for a full minute…  
There were too much pills remaining…  
Exactly five too much…  
>Ohoh…<


End file.
